


Promise Me Forever

by Mrgoodbar



Series: Promise Me Forever [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Death, I'm really sorry, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, World War II, this might hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrgoodbar/pseuds/Mrgoodbar
Summary: Tony fired the repulsor.“NO!” Steve bellowed.ORWhat would have happened if Bucky died...





	Promise Me Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Everyone! If you're reading this, thanks, and I'm sorry. This is pretty sad, but you did click on it. Anyway, just liked to say, I didn't write this because I hate Bucky or anything, I just wanted some feels ya know? But anyway... 
> 
> If there are any Captain America writers out there in search of a beta, go check out
> 
> [Cap Beta Finders](https://capbetafinders.tumblr.com)
> 
> . (Psst, I'm on it.) There are some really great betas over there. Also, if you're a beta, you can go over there and fill out the submission form and be on the list. It's super easy. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism always welcome, but keep it nice :)

When Tony turned for Bucky, Steve knew this wouldn’t end on good terms. He had hoped when Tony had stepped out of the elevator, that they could mend their broken friendship but by the time that Zemo had played the video and Tony stood silently for a moment before turning threateningly towards Bucky, he knew things wouldn’t be the same for them ever again. 

\--

“This isn’t going to change anything,” Steve spoke breathlessly. 

“I don’t care. He killed my mom.” Tony said through clenched teeth. 

Tony flew for Steve while raising his right hand into a fist. Tony’s fist slammed against Steve’s cheek. Steve curled his fingers up and punched Tony. Steve did it again which caused Tony to tumble. When Tony tumbled, he turned his back to Steve and he wrapped his forearm around the Iron Man suit’s neck in a choke hold. 

Steve knew he was strong, but Tony had an advantage that Steve didn’t. Tony had FRIDAY, he had missiles, he had repulsors and he had the suit for protection. Steve only had himself and his shield, which he didn’t even have at the moment. 

Tony shot a repulsor causing both of them to flip through the air. Steve landed hard on his back and Tony swiftly moved on top of him. He slammed his fist down toward Steve’s head only to have Steve move. He missed and punched the ground, leaving a small indent in the concrete. It was right then that Bucky chose to jump down on Tony and slam the shield onto his back. 

Tony fired another repulsor at Bucky but he blocked it with the shield. The blast bounced right off the shield. Bucky threw the shield to Steve and Bucky gracefully ducked out of the way when Tony tried to throw a punch. 

Effortlessly, Steve and Bucky tossed the shield back and forth while each landing a few good punches and kicks. 

It was when, a few minutes later, that Steve was readying to throw the shield back to Bucky when Tony shot a repulsor at Steve’s abdomen causing him to hit the far wall behind him. His head collided against the wall, hard enough that Steve was knocked out cold.

Tony fought Bucky, but Bucky was as strong and as fast Steve. And Steve was a hard opponent to beat. Bucky had managed to back Tony against a wall and he began to claw at the arc reactor in the middle of the suit. 

Steve, who had just roused from his blackout, was struggling to get up when realized what Bucky was trying to do. 

“Bucky,” he gasped. “St-Stop, Bucky.” 

Bucky had begun to scream. His metal fingers were wrapped around the arc reactor and he could tell that Tony wasn’t really putting up a struggle. He thought for a moment about when he woke up. He remembers reading Tony’s file as well as watching a few videos of the Iron Man in action and suddenly he knew why Tony wasn’t struggling so hard anymore. 

He was steady on his knees when he weakly yelled, “Tony! NO!” 

But it was too late. 

The arc reactor quickly began to glow brightly and he could see that Bucky had stopped screaming. For a split second, there was a confused look on his face before realization dawned and he flew backward with a pained scream. 

He landed on his back as Tony pushed off the wall and limped toward an unconscious Bucky. He raised his hand to Bucky’s chest. Steve, ignoring the razor sharp pain that bloomed behind his eyes, stood up as fast as he could and unsteadily dashed towards Tony. 

Tony fired the repulsor. 

“NO!” Steve bellowed. 

Bucky spasmed, then stopped moving. And Steve collapsed like wet paper. 

Tony took a small step back as Steve crawled toward Bucky. 

He was a mess. 

The entire left side of Bucky’s face was charred, burnt beyond recognition. His metal arm had been blown off. There was just a small stump with wire where his arm should have been. There was a giant, bloody gaping hole in the middle of his chest. There was blood everywhere; on his knuckles, in his hair, on his face, everywhere. His left eye was gone, but his right eye was still wide open. 

He looked terrified. 

In his rage-induced fit, Steve doesn’t remember how he did it, but he managed to knock Tony down and slammed his shield through the arc reactor, destroying it. He slid off of Tony. 

Before he even realized it, he was sobbing uncontrollably, a thick and steady stream of tears fell from his eyes, his breathing was labored and his body convulsed with the force of his sobs. 

He slowly crawled toward Bucky, tears not stopping. His hand went to Bucky’s pulse point on his throat, searching and hoping to find a pulse. He didn't. 

He placed Bucky in his lap and began to rock softly. 

“No,” he cried. “I was supposed to die first, not you. You weren’t supposed to die yet.” His voice broke. “You made a promise, remember, Bucky? You- You promised that we would spend the rest of forever together.” 

He sobbed as he thought to the last night he had with Bucky before he left for war. 

\--- 

The year was 1943 and Steve was asleep in bed. Earlier, Bucky had dragged him to the Stark Expo on a “double date”. His “date”, a cute blond whose name he didn’t even learn, didn't even spare him a second glance. After Bucky left with the girls, and after Dr. Erskine decided to give him a chance, he left and went home then proceeded to collapse in bed, out like a light. 

It was around one o'clock when he felt the bed dip as Bucky got shuffled under the covers behind him. Steve rolled over onto his side and looked Bucky in the eye. 

He could faintly smell whiskey on Bucky's breath but decided not to mention it. Steve moved his hand to Bucky's cheek. 

“I'm gonna miss you, ya jerk.” Steve spoke softly and there was only adoration when he said ‘jerk’. 

Bucky remained quiet but moved his hand to Steve's cheek in a matching gesture. Bucky's thumb slid against his cheekbone steadily. 

Steve's eyes slipped closed and he heard Bucky sigh quietly. 

“Steve,” he whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible. 

At the sound of his name, his eye slid open and he stared into Bucky's eyes. He was expecting Bucky to say something. He didn't. Bucky just leaned forward slowly, and without breaking eye contact, rested his forehead against Steve's leaving a hairs space between their lips. 

“Tell me to stop,” Bucky said. Steve could taste Bucky's breath on his lips and when he didn't reply, Bucky leaned forward the rest of the way and pressed his lips to Steve's. 

The kiss was slow and chaste and utterly perfect. When Steve was out of breath, he leaned back slowly and heaved in a deep breath. 

“I'm in love with you, Steve. I love you, so, so much. And I'm terrified. I don't want to go to war.”

Steve didn't know what so say at this so he leaned forward and slammed their lips together again. This kiss was fast and sloppy. Steve felt Bucky's tongue seeking entrance and opened his mouth wider. Bucky moved and settled between his legs, his arms resting above Steve's head. 

Steve could feel how excited Bucky was against his hip; he could feel his own arousal against Bucky's thigh. 

Bucky moved slightly grinding their arousals together and Steve groaned. Bucky began to kiss and lick his way down Steve's neck. 

“Buck,” Steve groaned. “Please,” he whined. 

Bucky couldn't deny him. 

They spend the last few hours of the night making passionate love. Steve let Bucky kiss him everywhere and Steve did the same. When the finished they lay tangled in the sweat soaked and sex scented sheets. It was the best night of Steve's life. 

Steve's head was pillowed on Bucky's chest, their feet were tangled and Bucky's hand ran up and down Steve's back. Steve moved his head slightly so he could look up at Bucky. 

“Promise me that you'll come back home. That you'll come back to me. Promise me.” Steve whispered desperately. “Promise me forever,” he said even though he knew it couldn’t happen.

“I promise. When this war is over, I promise, I'll come home even if I die trying. I promise, Steve.” He spoke. “I promise you forever.” 

Steve buried his face in Bucky's neck, breathed deeply and said, “I'm in love with you too, ya know. I'm with ya ‘till the end of the line, jerk.” 

“ ‘Til the end of the line, punk.” 

That night, they dreamed of nights beyond the war where they could live together. The World would view them as roommates, but inside the closed door of their apartment, they could live in a bubble of ignorance. They would pretend that the World was okay with them together. They would pretend that they could love each other freely. 

That night, Steve dreamed about having pets together. Steve dreamed about kissing each other in public. Steve dreamed about The Perfect Eutopia. Steve just dreamed. Bucky wished. 

Bucky wished he could kiss Steve in public. Bucky wished the World would one day grow to accept people like them. Bucky wished and wished and wished, but only on that night. Bucky didn't want to hold out hope; He knew he'd grow disappointed, so he stopped. 

Little did they think about something as radical as marriage, though. As much as they wished, they knew they wouldn’t see the day it would happen. If they both did, then they knew they'd be too old to even sign the papers. 

But, on that night, they only knew two things; This was their first time together and they had an inseparable bond that would not be broken by anything, not even the war. 

What they didn’t know though, was that was also their last time together. 

\--- 

When Steve came too, he was still rocking softly with Bucky in his lap. Tears were still coming and he found his forehead resting against Buckys. The pain behind his eyes dwindled in compare to this. He felt like his heart had been ripped clean from his chest. He noticed that Bucky's cheeks were slightly damp from his fallen tears. 

He pressed a chaste kiss to Bucky's lips and screwed his eyes shut tightly. He sobbed again. 

“ ‘I'm in love you too, ya know. I'm with you ‘till the end of the line, jerk.’ ” he quoted quietly. “I promise you forever.”

\---

All the while, Tony just sat quietly, sinful and sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi on [Tumblr](https://mrgoodbar11213.tumblr.com)!


End file.
